My Best Friend Craig
by CheyGuy
Summary: Tweek would rather have his heart broken over and over than tell his best friend Craig how he feels about them. They've been together forever through it all. But Tweek can only take so much before something gives in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

"Tweek...Tell me what's wrong…please?" Wendy put her hand on my knee. I can smell her sweet perfume even though my nose is running. I want to tell her what's wrong but my voice is so choked up and I can't seem to catch my breath. I feel like I'm dying. Well I feel like dying. All I can do is make a sad whimpering sound and bury my face deep into the crook of her neck and just sob. She probably already knows what the problem is so I'm not even going to try to explain it. It just hurts too much.

"...Was it Craig?" She asked so gently after a couple minutes as she tried to console me. A warm hand on my back that pulled me into a gentle hug as I tried to calm myself down. I crave human touch. I feel so lonely right now. But hearing his name made the stream of tears stronger. I'm shaking even more now and I'm angry. Angry at Craig and angry at myself. But I can't be angry at Craig. But I can. Because he's so thick headed.

"M-mhm…" I pulled back away from Wendy and nodded. Time to man up Tweek. I'm stronger than this. I wiped my face with the back of my hands and control myself for long enough to tell my best friend what happened. "C-Craig slept with someone…" finished the sentence with my bottom lip quivering and a fierce sting in my eyes.

"Oh… oh god Tweek I'm sorry...were you home? Did he know you were in your room? You can't be mad at Craig Tweek you know that…" Wendy has always been my voice of reason. My angel. The one person I could talk to when I couldn't talk to Craig because the subject would be about Craig himself.

"Of course h-he fucking knew I was home!" I snapped out of anger. I knew I couldn't be mad either so that just made me even more angry. "I never go anywhere on Friday nights and he just brought some bitch home and fucked her! I could hear it Wendy...I could fucking feel it." I shuddered and scratched at my own skin. It was disgusting.

I was waiting for Craig to get home, we live together. It's been almost 4 months now. A dream come fucking true when you're in love with your best friend. Too bad your best friend doesn't know you love him and decides to bring random bitches home to fuck while you're still there. It was about 1 in the morning when I heard him come in, followed by a girls giggles. My heart suddenly dropped.  
No. I went over to the bedroom door and cracked it so slightly that I still wouldn't be seen by the couple outside. Hanging onto Craig my Craig is a tall drink of water. Tall and slim, nice hourglass figures woman. Beautiful platinum locks. It was too dark to make out what exactly she looked like but she was beautiful and that pissed me off even more. Because Craig is the most beautiful human I've ever met and he deserves the most beautiful woman ever. Not some string bean loser like me.

Craig belongs in a fucking magazine or movie with how good he looks. He's pale but he makes it look good, I just look pasty and gross. He has nice raven colored hair. Short on the sides and longer on top. And fluffy. Oh god is it soft and fluffy. When Craig's having a really bad day he'll lay his head in my lap and relax and I'll shyly pet his head. We both crave human touch so it all works out. Mine just kinda looks like a blonde greasy mop because I'm too depressed half the time to shower everyday. For not really doing anything besides breaking my heart Craig looks pretty fit. He has really nice arms and a kinda toned belly. It's perfect. And of course, there's me, I just look like a twig. I'm lankey and I'm thin and I don't eat everyday, and I have no muscle. Plus I'm fucking short. Not too short. Like 5'9" but Craig's like 6'3" so he's a giving giant compared to me. Even his eyes are lovely. A wonderful hazel. I like my eyes too. They're like a shamrock green and very pretty. Too bad they're surrounded by the dark tired skin around my eyes. I'm the exact opposite of Craig Tucker and it's a shame ugly doesn't attract beauty or I would have had him by now.

I watched them lock lips and feel each other up over their clothes. I couldn't look away. It hurt but to see Craig's face feeling so good...I'd never experienced it before and I probably never will. I watched all the way until they stumbled into Craig's room which was right next to mine.

I'm a wreck by now. I'm shaking, I'm sweating, I feel like I'm going to throw up. Please don't. Please please please don't. Creek. Oh god. Creek. They're doing it. I can hear moans, her moans. They're making me even more sick. I can't take it anymore. I had to leave. I was shaking like a leaf when I grabbed my keys and phone and ran out the door. Only to show up to Wendy's and Bebe's. That's what happened to this point.

God that pecker is so oblivious to my feelings. Than again he lacks empathy so much love could kick his ass and he still wouldn't know what it is.

"How would you feel if Bebe brought some guy home and fucked with you there?!" I'm so pissed right now. I don't even care if I make Wendy mad. Because she's in the exact same situation as me. She loves Bebe but Bebe doesn't love Wendy.

Bebe works nights so it's okay to talk about her right now.

"Tweek." Wendy voice sounded a little colder now. Fuck now I feel bad.

"S-sorry…" I sighed deeply. I still feel like crying. My chest hurts, my eyes hurt, I'm tired, I'm mad, I'm sad, I'm confused, I want a coffee, I want sleep, but most of all I still fucking want Craig.

"Craig doesn't know...I hope he doesn't know…" Wendy muttered the last part. I hope he doesnt know either. How cruel would it be if he knew I loved him and he still did that to me?

My phone dings. Well look who it fucking is.

Craig: Dude did you leave earlier? It's like 3 in the morning now, where are you?

I could just think of the things he did during those two hours. It makes my stomach turn.

Me: Why does it matter? I just gave you alone time. I'm staying at Wendy's. I'm trying to sleep. Don't talk to me. Bye.

Yeah. That'll teach him.

"Ffuck Wendy...what am I going to do…? Can I stay the night here?" I asked, rubbing the extra dark bags under my eyes.

"Sure Tweek." As if Wendy already expected it she had a pillow and blanket laying out on the couch.

"Maybe it's finally time to get over him…?" Wendy questioned with a tiny smile. But it wasn't that simple.

We have so much history together

I had loved Craig since the fourth grade. That's been about 9 years now. We first became friends when his mom left. Weird thing to become friends over I know but that's because I could relate. My parents both left me to live with my grandpa so they could focus on their work. They were both successful business people who I guess had no time for a child like me. So when I started to display these signs of anxiety and depression they just pawned me off. They did send money though, so I didn't have to worry. But money can't fill the hole in my heart. I never really saw them. I never really wanted too. I still don't want to. So I told Craig about it. He just looked at me and said "So fucking what?" So I sat beside him and told them that it's okay if it makes him sad and that I'm here to talk about it because I know that pain too and that makes us the same. He never talked about the day that damaged him the most. Until later that is.

I stuck to Craig all through out elementary school and middle school. Slowly I got to crack the tough shell that is Craig. I started by never leaving his side. He was pretty annoyed. "Dude. Leave me alone." Was Craig's catchphrase back in the day. But I ended up following him anyway. I was his lab partners, his lunch buddy, his exercise mate in gym class, even a couple of times we both went to the bathroom together. I always thought Craig was like a cat because it took him just being comfortable with my presence to get him to come around. It was months later when I had finally gotten him to reply to me when I asked him how his day was. "It's okay." Was his reply. It was progress. He probably just gave in at that point. But it didn't take much longer before we started to play together outside of school.

The first time I went to his house it was just me and him. I guess his dad had started to heavily drink when Craig's mom left. So he was at the bar. I guess his dad blamed Craig more than himself for his mother leaving. Craig never talked about the reason but from what he hinted at I guess Craig's mom was being abused by his father and wasn't mentally stable. I guess she snapped and just up and left. I guess she had the same mentality as my parents when it came to caring for their children.

Craig has a surprisingly imaginative mind. He showed me his pet Guinea pig Stripe and told me about how he was really an astronaut that had crashed landed on earth and the black stripe on his body is where he burned on re entry. It was cute. We spent the whole day pretending we were aliens and Stripe who was in his big hamster ball would chase us down and run us over. Because Stripe was the good guy after all! We'd run and laugh and sucky hide and get real quiet when he heard the ball on the hardwood floor. He'd always smell us out though. It was the first time I heard Craig laugh. It was beautiful.

Soon it progressed to more hangouts and eventually sleep overs. The first one was in middle school. I wanted to go to Craig's because I didn't want him to know how well off I was with my grandpa because I thought he'd get jealous or spout some shit about how we weren't the same. Even though that conversation happened years ago by that point. But Craig kept denying my request because he was afraid his father would be angry with him. He got angry at Craig a lot at that point.

So off to my grandpas we go.

My grandfather on my moms side was a retired business man, that's where my mom got her skills from. He managed stocks and stuff so he knew all there is about the subject. He also made bank. He's old, he'll turn 85 this year but he still goes about like he's my age. I also got my eyes from him. He's also the opposite of me, a ball of happy generosity and good vibes. Did it mention he still goes for runs in the morning? I wish I was like him. I got nervous when my grandpas driver picked us both up from school and took us home. We live in a beautiful Victorian style mansion. Stained glass windows, driveway lined with beautiful flowers. It was all white with pillars holding the large porch up. A large front yard with a pond with a fountain was the first thing Craig saw. It was like we were visiting Tokens house.

"Dude. Seriously?" Craig looked like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. I never liked to flaunt I had money. You'd never tell either. I wore the same green shirt like everyday and I never asked for nice things. I was humble.

"Sorry dude…" I mumble in response. "Don't tell anyone?" Not that Craig would, he didn't really talk to anyone else anyway. As soon as we stepped foot outside the door my grandfather rushed through the door and swooped both of our bodies into his arms. Craig was already taller than me at this point.

"You must be Craig!" His voice sounded like s tired Santa clause. So cheerful but old and weathered. He pat both of us on the head. "Tweek talks about you all the time when he comes home!" He flashed the taller boy a grin to which Craig responded with a tiny smirk in my direction. "Does he? I talk about him too." I felt my face start to burn. Oh god this is embarrassing.

We made our way inside and grandpa and I gave Craig the grand tour. All seven bedrooms, four bathrooms, two play rooms, dining room, the garage, the backyard pool with hot tub. The works. I think Craig's still in shock because he just looks overwhelmed. Sorry Craig. Everything looks the same, very clean and sleek looking white walls with some classy looking painting with the same purple drapes on all the windows. Grandpa could never figure out what to put in them. My room was the only different one. Inside it was a large king size bed. I always felt so tiny on it. Like I was on a huge land mass of comfort. The sheets were coffee themed. Don't judge. I liked it young. They just had cups of coffee all over them my walls were painted blue and I had brown carpeting because I didn't like walking on the cold floor in the winter. There was a tv mounted on the wall and right beside it was a walk in closet. Craig and I hung out there for most of the day. He just explored most of the room, the closet alone was almost as big as his room. I sat on the bed and watched him. He looked like a curious puppy.

When it was time for dinner we made our way to the dining room. You might have expected some fancy food like lobster but no. It was just pizza. Grandpa knows what preteens like. The three of us sat at the table and ate, making small talk.

"I feel like I have another grandson!" My grandfather chirped so happily. "This is the first time Tweek brought a friend home! I was worried he didn't have any…"

"Grandpa hush!" I snapped. He was true though. I only had Craig at the time. He's all I really wanted. Friendships were hard man.

"Oh sorry sorry." The old man chuckled lightly. "Craig. Thank you for being my grandsons friend. It's nice to know he'll have someone to lean on as he grows up. A friend of Tweeks is a friend of mine!" With that he finished his sentence with a mouthful of greasy pizza.

Craig sat there and stared at us. It was hard to know what he was thinking. Until a smile spread across his face. A real genuine smile. At that moment he looked warm and happy.

"Thank you..I'm very happy to be his friend."

I was shocked. Craig is never nice. Ever. When I try to be nice towards him he just calls me gay or stupid. Both of those are true though so I could never be mad at him. It was just odd…

"Y-yeah I'm happy to be friends with you too Craig! Really!" I suddenly blurted out, it sounded weird the way I said it but I was too happy to care.

Grandpa didn't have to worry about his grandson being alone anymore. He had his own Person. And yes I used a greys anatomy reference.

We spent the rest of the evening playing board games and watching action movies with Grandpa. He didn't last 15 minutes into the first movie. I guess that's what being old did to you. So after the second movie was over we went back into my bedroom. We'd probably just share my bed. It was so big anyway.

"W-was today good? Sorry my grandpa is a little weird dude." I slipped under my blankets and turned on my own TV. I can't sleep unless it's on.

Craig stood at the end of my bed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. It was actually great…" he admitted.

"You know Tweek...I'm not lying when I said I liked being your friend."

"What?"

"I'm not saying it again."

"I know… I heard… thanks Craig." I flung his side of the blankets back and invited him to join me in bed. It was the only time ever we shared a bed. It was also the closest we've ever gotten in our friendship too.

He laid down beside me and was quiet for a minute. "I missed this." He finally spoke. His voice was sleepy and soft.

"Missed what?"

"Being happy in a home…your grandpa is nice and I like him a lot. I wish I had something like that still." He turned away. He...he's not going to cry is he?

"Craig, why are you talking about this now? It's been like 4 years since… you know." I tried not to bring it up but I guess this talk was going to happen eventually.

"Because seeing you here happy with your family made me realize how much I fucking hate mine!" I can tell how upset he is. He voice cracked at the end and he's making a quiet crying noise. Like a raspy squeak. "I just want to fucking know what I did that was so bad that deserved her leaving and my dad being a total ass about something he caused!" Craig turned back around. When he faced me I can see tears welling in his eyes but he had already wiped away the ones that already fell.

"Craig I don't know I'm sorry…" I scooted a little closer to him. I don't know how close he'll let me be to him. "He can be your grandpa too if you want." I tried to console him. Plus I knew Grandpa would love it if Craig was his grandson too. He really is a loving man.

"Really…?" Craig seemed to have perked up a little from my statement. If it makes Craig happy then I'm all for it. "Yeah! You can come over when you want! We can hang out and you can spend the night whenever! And we can both be like grandsons!"

"Wouldn't that make us brothers or something?"

"Sure. We can be brothers." I never knew how much that statement has come to hurt me. Ouch.

"I always wanted a brother." Again another smile crossed Craig's lips. He's tired now. I. An see it in his eyes. I can't believe that Craig cried in front of me. I've already cried twice this week in front of Craig. "And we can be a family right?" He added, his eyes dropping shut. Now he looked like a puppy trying to fight sleep.

"Yeah Craig. You me and gramps. One big happy family. Oh, we can't forget Stripe. He's welcomed too."

"Cool." Was all Craig replies with before he finally fell asleep for the night. He's always been so peaceful when he sleeps. His usual furrowed brow loosened and his frown is now a straight line on his face. He just looks calm.

I wasn't tired yet, I also didn't cry myself to sleep like Craig did so I sat back up and continued to watch tv. Soon I could hear Craig soft snores beside me. Now I knew he was actually sleeping. So I leaned down towards him. I wanted to kiss him but I'm too chicken shit so I just kissed the top of his head and whispered "I really like you Craig."

I meant what I said when I told Craig we can be a family.

Almost everyday since then he came over to my house to spend with Grandpa and me. Grandpa couldn't have been happier to have gained a new grandson. Dinner with us, chores with us, shopping with us. During the summers we'd spend all day out in the pools and have bonfires at night. Countless s'mores and hotdogs were consumed by all three of us. We both always got major tans. Craig's would always last longer than mine. Of course he came over all all the holidays. Grandpa always got him nice things because he knew Craig deserved it. When it was just the three of us Craig was a vibrant day of sunshine and he made me so warm. It was an everyday occurrence through out the rest of middle school and high schools.

High school was a weird time. Craig's imaginative side died down a lot. He became more mellow and uncaring which I thought was impossible for him. His days in class were spent in the back of all this classes, not paying attention. Plus he'd always get in trouble for talking back. Tell the teachers to fuck off and even getting in fights with people. The worst one was with Cartman because he told me I should just kill myself because not even my parents want to take care of a sick in the head kid. This was in algebra II class my junior year of high school. Craig just simply got up and sucker punched fatass right in the face. Craig only got one detention for that because none of the teachers liked Eric so they all thought it was pretty funny.

We also opened our friend group up to more people. We liked Clyde because he was funny and surprisingly nice. He always remembered our birthdays and made us treats during the holidays and he was a damn good cook. He works at a bake shop now and comes over every once in a while with some cupcakes.

I let in Wendy after she beat up Eric Cartman for me after he found a diary where I wrote down my feelings for Craig. That probably wasn't a good idea in the first place to write down my feelings but I needed to vent somehow. I'm glad Wendy stopped it from being spread around. This time Wendy didn't get in trouble at all because the teachers claimed that no one saw it and wouldn't believe that Wendy could do something bad like that. Eric never learned how to not be an asshole. I swear he got his ass best everyday. He deserved it though so I don't really care.

Craig became friends with Kenny McCormick. I never really liked him because Kenny was kind of a gross guy. Because of him that's why Craig started to be really into girls. Kenny was a major womanizer, he'd fuck anything that could move and and a heartbeat. Which was weird because I don't even think Kenny showered. Plus he was really poor. Which isn't a bad thing but I know most girls wouldn't fuck a poor person. For a while there Craig and I didn't hang out much. Grandpa was really sad to see that my best friend stopped coming over so much. I was devastated being told no because he was going to go out with Kenny to do some stuff. He wouldn't even tell me what. I later found out that they were trying to pick up girls.

Craig is a man after all. Even if it hurts I have to understand. But it was at this time that I realized that my infatuation with my friend was way more than a crush and I accepted the fact that I was head over heels in love with Craig Tucker. I needed him in my life. He was my coffee. My light. The one thing that was keeping me sane. I had tried to keep off the medications because I thought I truely felt fine when I was with Craig. So when he wasn't there for those months I was prescribed more happy pills. They helped when I was alone and the anxiety came creeping back when I noticed the walls creeping in on me or how there were actually so many people around that could hurt me. I'm pretty weak so I couldn't stand a chance against anyone!

Senior year was nothing but parties and heartbreak after heartbreak. They'd always be at either Clyde's house or Butters house. Butters house was for when Clyde couldn't have one at his house. We'd never ask Butters if it was okay to have a party because no matter what he'd say we'd just do the opposite anyway. Kinda feel bad for him. I heard he always got in trouble for it too.

The houses would be packed with almost all the students of Southpark high. Craig along with me, Kenny, Clyde, Token, Wendy, Stan, and Kyle were usually the center of the party. I didn't like it. I wish I was always in the corner of the house or in the bathroom or something away from everyone. But I had to be near Craig. Plus he was happy that I finally got out of the house and tried new things. Plus when things got really bad I still had Wendy to fall back on.

One party I'll never forget. I had gotten comfortable in the smaller parties, the ones with about 10 people or so. I didn't know that Craig had spiked my juice with small amounts of vodkas. With it being my first time drinking and me only weighing like 135 pounds, I was drunk by the fourth drink and I was feeling pretty good. Laughing along with the group and even getting up to dance when someone played music. It was a fun time. Until Kenny suggested to play spin the bottle. I didn't knower were 12 again. But everyone else thought it was a good idea. So naturally I was forced into it. I don't like germs and kissing people is an invitation for all the nasty germs to invade my body. Ew. But I was still for it because there was a chance to kiss Craig and that's great.

So we all got in a big circle in the middle of the living room. Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Bebe, Big Red, Heidi, Kenny, Butters, Clyde, Craig, And me were all sat in the group. Now tell me why the guys would agree to this when it's basically a huge sausage fest up in here. I knew Wendy didn't want to kiss anyone except Bebe. I only wanted to kiss Craig and I'm sure no one wanted to kiss Cartman.

Kenny chugged the rest of his beer and placed the bottle in the middle of the floor, he gave it the first spin. Cartman. I sat there next to Craig, the alcohol made me sway in place it did make me speak more but for the most part I was still pretty quiet. But when Kenny sprung and landed on Cartman I laughed way harder than I should have. They both deserve each other. A couple others chuckle but I'm the only one pretty much cackling at this point. "Tweek. You okay?" Craig looks somewhat concerned, but mostly finds my amusement to be funny too. "Yeah...y-yeah...it-it's just so fucking funny..!" I howled and leaned back to support myself on my hands.

"Shut the fuck up mental boy." Cartman sneered as Kenny, who gave not what one fuck who he kissed leaned in for a big one. Kenny grabbed Cartman by his fat face and pressed his lips against his, shoving his tongue into his mouth and down his throat. Cartman threw Kenny off of him and gagged. "What the fuck fag?!" Eric growled. "You liked it." Kenny snickered back as he sat back down. Now it was Butters turn.

Butters got Big Red. Stan got Kyle (big shock.) Wendy got Clyde, this time it was my turn to spin. I felt nervous and gripped the bottle in my hand and gave it a hard spin. Please Craig please Craig please Craig. It slowly coasted past him and it landed on Bebe. Well fuck. Bebe and I talked here and there but never a lot. She was pretty beautiful. A cheerleader's body with bouncy dirty blonde locks and a cute Barbie doll face. She giggled as he looked at me. I looked at Wendy for her reaction. I don't think she cared as much since it was me. I was probably the best option for Bebe if Wendy couldn't get her.

"Why the fuck does retard boy get to kiss a babe?" Cartman spoke, a sour and angry look on his face. "S-shut up man! Sorry you're not lucky."

"Eric I'll kick your ass if you keep talking shit." Craig finally spoke, he was behind me leaning his back against the couch. He had a pretty straight face but I could tell he was getting angry.

"Fuckin lucky you have your boyfriend bitch." Eric grumbled and fell silent so we can continue with the kiss.

It was quick and simple, Bebe crawled over to me, grabbed my cheeks and gave me the most simple but somehow very sweet and kind kiss on my chapped lips. Hers were soft and smelled like cupcakes. It was pretty nice.

Now it was Craig's turn. He spun the bottle and it landed on Heidi Turner. To which he smirked in response. "Ain't you to guy talking?" Kenny asked. "Maybe we are. Maybe we aren't. What's it to you?" Craig motioned for Heidi to come to him. Heidi was known throughout school for being somewhat of a slut. Like the female equivalent of Kenny. She's do anything for some dick, and I guess Craig wanted in on that.

Heidi was pretty. Light brown hair that's short, somewhat in a bob hairstyle. Pretty chocolate colored eyes. Petite, pierced nose and lip. She looked like the wild type. I guess that's what Craig always wanted.

Heidi crawled over to Craig and straddled his lap, and the two started to fill on make out with each other, tongue and all. Everyone around us started to hoot and holler. "Take her shirt off!" Stan snickered. "Daaammmn Craig's getting lucky tonight!" Kenny laughed.

I was the only one not laughing. I was sitting next to it all, watching with a almost horrified look on my face. It hurt. This hurt. This isn't part of the game anymore this is real. I looked at Wendy and she just mouthed 'sorry' to me and motioned for me to get up. So we both did.

"Where ya guys goin?"

"Tweek and I are gonna raid the kitchen for food. We'll be back." Wendy replied for me because if I did my voice would have cracked and everyone would have known that I was about to cry. We went into the kitchen and I just sat down at the counter and laid my head down. "What the fuck Wendy…" I whined. "I shouldn't have came here I-if I knew that was going to happen." Wendy, bless her soul rubbed my back and just let me be sad for a couple minutes. "I know Tweek...but no one was going to know that was going to happen...you deserve to be happy too. I'm glad you came. You had fun right?"

"Yeah… except for that."

We sat in the kitchen for a little while, eating chips and talking about whatever to keep my mind off Craig and Heidi. When I felt better we both went back to the party. Except now there were two people missing.

"...Where's Craig?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend went home with Heidi to fuck." Cartman answered with another sour face, angry like he was supposed to get lucky with someone too or something.

"O-oh...Yeah...good for him…" I only stayed enough after that for my grandpas driver to come get me. I rode with Craig and I guess he didn't care if he stranded me here. I tried my best to hold the tears in. But as soon as I got to my room I cried for the rest of the night. I cried so hard I ran to the bathroom because I thought I was going to throw up.

But I forgave Craig. Because there's nothing to be mad about. He never knew my feelings so no matter what he does to hurt me I will always be there for Craig. Because I can't ruin the relationship that we already have. I'd rather have my feelings hurt then have Craig leave because his best friend is a faggot or something.

The rest of Senior year of high school went pretty much smoothly. I turned 18. Craig turned 18. Classes were easy, the time was spent with friends and it was pretty much a good year of my life.

Then we graduated.

Grandpa got both Craig and I a graduation present. He said it was so big that we had to take a car to go get it. I wondered what it was. Another car? Lots of coffee? I didn't know what it could have been.

It was only a 20 minute drive, right on the edge of the town when Grandpa's car came to a rolling stop. "This is it! Happy graduation!" He gave us both a wide grin as he motioned to the house in front of us. It wasn't nice like grandpas. It was a simple two bedroom two story house. It was dark grey on the outside with a decent sized yard that was fenced in. The inside had all hardwood floors, off white walls, an open kitchen, dining room, 2 living rooms. It was pretty nice.

"G-Grandpa you got us a house?!" Holy shit dude this is crazy!

"You really got us a house." Craig chuckles once as he looks around in awe.

"I wanted to show my favorite grandsons how much they mean to me. The house is equally yours so I want you both of Take good care of it." Grandpa pulled us both into a big hug. I'm so grateful for my grandfather. I can't believe he got us a house!

"I'll help you guys out with bills at first but I want you two to be responsible and get yourselves nice jobs!" That was fair, it wasn't long after that I got a job at a mall stocking produce and Craig got a job at the DMV. It's almost painful how fitting that job is for him.

Since the house is both ours I can't even kick him out for fucking other people in our house. So that's why I left. I say I'll always forgive Craig but I'm really starting to get tired of always getting my feelings hurt because Craig can't catch on or I'm too chicken shit to tell him.

So for now I'll spend the night at Wendy's and Bebes apartment we'll see what tomorrow will bring us.

I love Craig Tucker. Life would be so much easier if he loved Tweek Tweak too.

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! Please let me know what you think about it so I know if I should continue it or not! (: 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so so much for reading chapter 1 of my story. I noticed that some words that were meant to be either italicized or bolded weren't so my apologies if some of the sentences were hard to read or understand. I'm new to the site so I don't know if I can go back to edit. But I hope you all enjoy chapter 2! Feel free to leave a review. (: P.S Minor Fractured But Whole spoilers.

When I had woken up in the morning I was stiff all over. I slept on an old lumpy couch with no pillow. My throat was sore and my eyes were still puffy and red from last night's sob session. What woke me up was the smell of pancakes being made in the apartment's tiny kitchen. It was kinda early in the morning and Bebe who had gotten home earlier in the morning. She works as a STNA at the local hospital during the nights.

"Good morning Tweek." She hummed happily. I never understood how she was always so cheerful no matter the situation. Especially since she just worked 12 hours and doesn't even seem like she's even remotely tired. "Wendy told me what happened last night. I'm sorry honey. I know how much you love breakfast food so I thought I'd be nice. I made a pot of coffee too so you can help yourself."

Yeah, Bebe knows my situation with Craig. It was bound to happen since this isn't the first time I've come over here when crying because of Craig. Last time Bebe was here so I spilled the beans to her about how much I loved my best friend. She still called Craig a jerk but ironically enough she was also a Craig in Wendy's situation. I think Wendy will tell Bebe her feelings one of these days. She's not a coward like me. The fact that Wendy hasn't by now honestly amazes me. Speaking of which I looked at my phone and saw that I had unread messages, all from Craig.

Craig: Dude sorry I didn't think I was that loud.

Craig: Are you really not coming home? Jessica left. Craig: :(

Craig: ight. Whatever man. See you tomorrow? Hope you get sore from sleeping on that shitty couch.

So the girls name was Jessica. What a bitch name. Fuck her. Fuck her family, Fuck her friends. Ugh boys are dumb.

"Thanks Bebe...you're a lifesaver." I say in my groggy sleepy voice as I made my way into their kitchen. I poured myself a cup of pure black coffee and take a nice long sip. Heaven. I'm sitting at the small kitchen table they have in the kitchen as I wait for the food to be done, when out comes Wendy. She's an early bird too. I don't get it. Maybe it's a girl thing or something to wake up at god awful early hours of the day. Craig and I would easily sleep past noon if we didn't have to get up for our jobs. Speaking of which it's Saturday so Craig doesn't have to work. So he can probably lay in bed all day with that new whore of his all day for all I care. I do have to work so that's just more time to not be at home.

"G-good morning Wendy."

"Morning Tweek. Are you feeling okay? Have you figured out what you're going to do yet?" The black haired beauty questioned as she took a eat beside me. "Bebe how was work?"

"Ugh it was the absolute worst." She grumbled angrily. "I had an elderly patient try to go home in the middle of the night because he wanted to pour himself a glass of whisky and relax at home. He had surgery in the morning to get his gallbladder taken out! No, you can't go home. No, you can't drink. What's wrong with people?" The blonde shook her head with a loud sigh and started to plate the pancakes. Two each for the three of us. As big as the plates they come on and oh so fluffy and golden.

"I'm feeling a little better...I don't know Wendy. Obviously I want to wait to go home and make sure whoever the f-fuck came over last night is g-gone dude." I smothered the golden disks in sweet syrup and poked at them with my fork. "I-I have to go to work in like an hour so that'll give them plenty of time. I'll j-just tell Craig that the noises annoyed me so I left for the night. It's no big deal." I shoved a big piece of pancake in my mouth and chewed. Damn Bebe is such a good cook. Craig and I usually live off of microwave dinners because the last I tried to cook I set the stove on fire and now there's a permanent black spot on the ceiling.

"Tweek...Why don't you just say something to him? You never know what the outcome might be." Wendy suggested and a let out a little breathy laugh because she doesn't even practice what she preaches. I shot her a look and she gave me one back, as if she says 'yeah yeah I know…'

"I-I don't know man! I just...I don't know how he'll respond to that. I really really really don't want him to hate m-me for it. I really doubt that he feels the same way that I do and I don't think our friendship would hold up if I told him that I loved him ever s-since I met him. I just think it'll be too awkward for us to get through it. I mean I'm sure he'll feel weirded out about it…" It's true, think about how weirded out most people would be if they found out their super best friend had been crushing on them for like the past 10 years, wanting to do all sorts of naughty things with them. I honestly don't think I'd ever love anyone as much as I love Craig. I don't even know if I'm capable of loving anyone else. I'd rather be his best friend forever then not have him in my life at all. Even if he finds love with a woman if he's happy then I'm happy, right?

"Maybe you should try to move on then Tweek...I know how long you've loved him and I know it's hard but I really don't want to see you be miserable for the rest of your life. You're slowly killing yourself. This isn't good for your mental or emotional health. Hon, if I had to be honest I think you've been getting worse lately. I think Bebe and Craig have noticed too. You started stuttering more and you look thinner and you're starting to look even more lifeless." Wendy took a big deep breath, shes really worried about me. Maybe I've lost another five pounds in the past month or so and maybe I've been getting less and less sleep each night, but I'm fine.

"T-That's because I stopped taking some of my medicine, I'm fine really Wendy. I don't know. Maybe it is time I start to get over Craig. I need to think about it more! B-But I live with him so I don't know how that's gonna work…" I don't want to talk about this anymore, It's not because of Craig that I'm like this, I've always been like this. "Well anyway I gotta go. Maybe I'll say something to Craig tonight. thanks for letting me stay here for the night. I-I gotta go to work now. See ya guys!"

"Oh...Well...Okay Tweek, bye."

And like that I was running out the door.

I left Wendy's house too soon and ended up getting to the store a whole 25 minutes early. I don't know, I just didn't want to keep hearing Wendy tell me things that I refuse to believe. Maybe I should say something to Craig? I still don't want to see him for a little while. Because I'll think of him in bed all warm and cozy with someone else that isn't me and that'll make me feel really upset and then I'll start to ugly cry and it isn't gonna be good.

I stopped and grabbed another cup of coffee before I got to work. Starbucks. Judge me. I'll be a basic white girl anyday of the week. That shits good dude.

So I took a couple minutes to sip my coffee and try to calm my nerves a little before I go in. I have a spare uniform in the backseat of my car Incase I forgot mine at home. Or don't want to see Craig at all. It was just a pair of khaki pants and a light blue shirt with the stores name it's just ' Whole Foods And Organics' and I have to wear a brown apron. Kinda really super lame but name me another grocery store that pays 5 dollars above minimum wage? I was only hired there because the people of southpark wanted it to seem like they were accepting of all people. Even the twitchy and depressed ones. It helps that the new owner of the store was my old principal. The douchey PC one. Kinda fitting a douchey person would own a douchey store. It's whatever.

I took my uniform into the store and got changed and got ready for my shift. My hair is getting long so I use a simple black headband that Bebe gave me to keep my hair back and out of the way. I don't do much at the store. I stock the produce and the shelves and help customers when I'm asked to. It's a pretty easy job. It keeps me busy but I like it. I'm usually by myself doing my own things. Perfect for me.

It was a couple hours into my shift, almost time for me to go to lunch. It hasn't been that busy today. Stan's dad came in a couple of times to spend a fortune on stuff that I'm sure his family doesn't need then get mad at the cashier for making him feel bad for not donating money to the children in Africa. This has been going on for a couple of years. It's still funny every time. I'm standing there watching and giggling when I felt my phone start to vibrate again, and of course it was Craig. Is he my mother or something? I mean I never had a mom but I saw enough movies to figure out that they can be pretty overbearing.

Craig: Where are you?

Me: Work?

Craig: Oh. Just checking, Are you mad at me?

Me: No

Craig: Are you sure?

Me: Yeah.

Craig: Will you answer me with more than one word?

Me: Dunno.

Craig: Okay. We'll talk later since you wanna be an asshole. Bye.

I wouldn't be such as asshole if you weren't one to me in the first place. I let out a small sigh. I'll have to apologize to Craig when I get home. Now I feel bad for being kinda a jerk to him now. But I have been starting to think about what Wendy has been saying to me. It's not just because of what happened last night or what was said this morning. No, I've been thinking about this since about the time that we moved in together. Even though we pretty much spent everyday together. The thought about living together and spending everyday together and being even more intimate together I think really made me think about things. I don't know I just think I'm really tired of all this stress I put myself through. I either fucking deal with it or I tell him and I know for a fact I'll never tell Craig I love him. So I guess I'll slowly learn how to get over him. It's only been like nine years so how hard can this be?

I can't believe I'm doing it. I think I'm going to get over my obsession with Craig. But how do I start? I have to take baby steps. But...how? I'll have to think about it.

Or do I tell him? I don't know if I should...I'm too scared.

The rest of my shift went to a crawl, everyone wanted to ask me for help. Where the bathroom was, where the fruits were, someone spilled pomegranate juice and I had to clean it up. I even had to stay behind and listen to a lecture from PC principal, well I guess now he's PC whole foods manager because I said 'Jesus Christ' really loud and that could have been offensive to others because some don't follow Jesus or the ones that do wouldn't like me using the lords name in vain and blah blah blah shut the hell up.

I also drove home slowly, Well I always do. Driving gives me anxiety, Especially when it's starting to get dark like it is right now. Damn these shorter days, I hate when the winter times starts to come around. I love the holiday season but I hate going to work when it's dark and sometimes coming home when it's dark too. But today I wanted to think about things. How am I going to act when I see Craig? I'll probably act normal. But I will tell him not to bring people over anymore. Or should I? If I want to get over him I should let him do what he wants. If I can't let myself be happy that doesn't mean I can't let Craig be happy too. I want him to be happy. His happiness means my happiness too.

I pulled into the driveway, right next to Craigs car. So he is home. I should have figured. On the weekends we usually play video games or watch movies. This weekend Craig got this gamed called the Fractured but Whole which is about this kid who's new to this city and is the towns new superhero and has to fight using farts with his other superhero friends. It sounds pretty funny. Maybe I can ignore Craig and play that and just forget about my problems.

I walked to the door and opened it. "H-Hey Craig? Craig I'm home!" I called out. It took a second before the taller male came to greet me, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. Is he mad or something?

"Tweek. Are. You. Mad. At. Me?" I'm probably the only one who could be angry at Craig and he'd have a problem with it, well me and Grandpa. My grandpa was probably the best parental figure he's ever had.

"No. Craig. I-I'm not." I replied simply.

"Why are you stuttering so much all of a sudden? Are you stuttering because of what I did? Did it really upset you that much? I'm sorry."

I let out a small sigh. I mean that is a big reason why I am stuttering. It makes my brain go crazy and I talk faster than what my brain can process. I can't help it.

"Yes dude! It did piss me off. I don't want to hear my best friend fucking some random ass g-girl! Just tell me when you're going to bring someone home next time so I can leave or something! Jesus christ Craig." And now I'm mad again. Craig did nothing but here I am being all pissed off again. I started to stomp passed him to go to my room when I suddenly fely a strong pull on my shirt. It spun me around and now I'm face to face to Craig. I'm so close I can smell his natural scent and feel the heat coming from his body. My eyes met his and I can feel myself melting again. "Fuck I'm sorry Craig." I murmured quietly.

"Just tell me what's wrong...please." His usual harsh voice is now softer, his cold stare now warmer. He's worried I know he is.

"There's nothing wrong Craig! Really! I-I was kinda mad about what happened last night but now I'm fine!" I flashed him a small smile, see? I'm fine now. Please let me go before I turn into a puddle.

"Tch. Tweek…" Craig opened his mouth as if to say something but instead he took a step back and nodded. "If you're not mad then that's good. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, you know?"

"Yeah Craig. I know. Thanks." Why does he have to say cute things like this at a time like this?

"So...do you want to play games or something?" He asked after a moment.

"N-no dude. Maybe later. Maybe later, I just want to lay down for a little while." I gave him one more small smile before I head up to my room. Finally some alone time to think and be comfortable.

You could totally tell which bedroom is mine and which one is Craigs. I painted the walls in my room pine green while Craig painted his dark blue. Our favorite colors. My room is neat and tidy and doesn't have that much stuff in it. Just a dresser, a tv, a large bed. Kinda like my room at Grandpas. But this time I have a Keurig and an espresso machine in my room. Something my grandpa wouldn't allow. Now I can make and drink all the delicious coffee I want. Craigs room is a mess with clothes strewn about, a Tv, stereo, gaming systems, posters of girls, lots of snacks. So basically like his old room when he still lived with his dad. So at least in that aspect neither of us have changed.

With a loud sigh I plopped back onto the bed sunk into the cool crisp sheets. I started to fiddle with my phone, checking social media and stuff. You know, typical young adult things. Stan and Kyle went out to the movies. Wendy and Bebe are at home drinking wine. Cartman is at home playing GTA 5. These are things I really didn't need to know but thanks Twitter for telling me. I stared at my phone screen and avoided my problems for so long that at one point I must have dozed off. Not for long though, I must have fallen asleep for about an hour. But when I woke up I had a blanket draped over me. It must have been Craig.

I had a nap but now since I woke up I feel cranky and even more tired. It was one of those naps. Even if it was unplanned it still sucked. So I just changed into my pajamas, a starbucks shirt (I know, basic bitch) and some baggy sweat pants. I think they were Craigs but he gave them to me when he hit his final growth spurt.

I slowly walk out into the living room where Craig is. He's playing that video game he brought.

"You're up." Craig looked over the edge of the couch and motioned for me to come sit beside him. So I did.

"I wanted to ask what you wanted to eat but you were sleeping. So I just ordered pizza. Everything pizza for me and a chicken bacon ranch one for you. Sound good?"

The rumbling of my belly was a good enough answer. Besides anything coffee flavored my second favorite thing is anything chicken bacon ranch.

"Is the game any good?" I ask, watching Craigs character walk around, fighting sixth graders by farting on them and using fire and other cool stuff. "Is this the Fractured but Whole?" Really weird that some aspects of this game reminded me of my childhood. It kinda made me smile.

"Yeah. It's fucking hilarious dude. You should try it."

We played for a while. At one point we fought a giant black stripper who used her ass as her weapon then played our character's backstory that was just basically walking in on our characters dad fucking our mom. Funny but fucking weird dude! Then we fought this drunk dude because we took his car keys! The whole game made no sense but it was all pretty hilarious. We spent about a half an hour laughing our asses off before the pizza guy came to deliver our pizzas.

We both sat side by side, taking a break from our game to stuff our faces. We watched youtube videos of funny compilations, gaming videos, my favorite is the channel called the Game Grumps. They play mostly older video games and their commentary makes me almost cry with laughter. Craig likes it too. We watched videos until we finished our pizza and went back to our video game. This time we decided to play Grand Theft Auto since Cartman wouldn't stop sending Craig requests to play with him.

That was probably a good idea since in every mini game we played together Eric got his ass kicked and would scream in his high pitched whiny voice about how we're cheating and kept calling us fags and that we should die. You know, typical Eric Cartman. Except at one pont Craig must have gotten annoyed and kept reporting Eric until he suddenly dropped from the game and his mic count out. So he must have gotten banned or something. Icing on the cake. I let out a long laugh at that one. "Ha! That fatass deserved it!" I grinned.

"Hell yeah he did. Maybe he'll fucking exercise or something instead of sitting in front of a tv all day." Craig smirked and made a small breathy laugh noise.

As the night went on he took turns playing games, COD WWII, GTA, Halo, Peggle, and other games like that. Every single time Craig would do so much better than me every single time. I never was that good with video games, I didn't really like them that much to begin with. I like the Sims though. I have countless hours logged into the game just building houses and creating people.

I handed the controller off to Craig for the last time and leaned back against the back of our large sectional couch. I like watching him play more than anything. It's getting pretty late now. After midnight now and I'm starting to get sleepy again. I get like that when I'm around Craig. He just makes me feel so comfortable. The only person in the world who I can be myself around. It's pure bliss.

Craigs still going hard in the games, I make myself comfortable by laying on part of the sectional. My heads lying close to Craigs lap.

"If you fall asleep I'm not carrying you to your room like last time. You're a big boy too." Craig warns, staring at me from the corner of his eye.

"Whatever dude, just play your game." I yawned, then got myself comfortable. "I'm not falling asleep here."

These are the moments I cherish the most with Craig. I'm not stressed, I feel relaxed, and it's the way it should be. Spending time as friends. Guess I should have to get used to it.

It was a couple hours later when I woke up from the sound of my phone vibrating on the couch next to my face. . I fell asleep. Of course. With another blanket draped over me. Thanks Craig. I look over as my eyes start to adjust to the darkness and see that Craig decided to sleep on the couch too. I wanted to reach out and pet his soft fluffy hair bet for some reason my phone is still buzzing and it's getting pretty annoying. I looked at the screen. It made my eyes hurt. I grumbled and squinted my eyes to look at the screen. It was Wendy.

"Ngh...Hello?" I could already hear her sniffling.

"Uh..Hey hon...c...can we meet somewhere? The park near my apartment? I need someone right now." Wendy also started to sounds a little drunk. She was drinking with Bebe awhile ago.

"Jesus Wendy, what happened?" I got off of the couch, I'm already grabbing my jacket and I'm ready to head out the door.

"I did it Tweek. I told Bebe my feelings for her. We were both kinda drunk and it just kinda came out and well...I-I'm sure you can figure out what happened. I'll tell you more about it when you get here. Okay?"

Oh god she actually did it. She did what I don't have the balls to do. It sounds like she just got her heart crushed.

"Yeah Wendy! I'll be there in like ten minutes! See you later, bye!" I hung up the phone and went towards the door.

"Tweek. What the fuck are you doing? It's like three in the morning…" Craigs standing behind me, a sleepy and confused look on his face.

"I gotta go Craig. Sorry I can't explain. Something happened with Wendy. I'll be back soon." I don't really have time to talk right now.

"Is she okay? Should I come too?"

"No...s-she only wants me there...I'll tell you later. Bye!"

"Okay...bye."

And with that I was out the door.

Sorry for the kinda slow chapter and the long wait for an update. Overtime at work is kicking my butt! The next chapter will be super juicy so you don't want to miss out on that! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
